Shattered souls
by LeopardFang
Summary: "Each time I do begin to trust someone in the end it always leaves a fracture in my soul. I know that my soul is now shattered, with this new betrayal, yet I don't dare show it. For I have no one left to tell" what I believe Monroe's thoughts are as Miles betrays him in the episode "Tomorrowland"


_**I hated how Miles betrayed Monroe right after Monroe spent all that time looking my Miles. So I made a sort-of-episode-tag on what Monroe could be thinking while Miles betrayed him. If I get enough positive reviews I might continue it, depends on y'all. Anyways, This takes place right when Miles betrays Monroe in "Tomorrowland" **_

_**Monroe.**_

I know that I shouldn't be so surprised.

After all Miles has betrayed me before, many times. The first time had been the worst. I had noticed that Miles had become distant and was worried, I stayed up most of the night lying there, worrying about him and wondering how I would question him without hurting our relationship. Then I had heard the click on a gun and looked upward in surprise, about to jump up and grab the gun that was taped to the side of the bed, But I froze when my eyes met the sharp brown eyes that I had grown to familiar with. He had been the only friend I had left, the brother that I had thought I knew so well, and he had a gun pointed at my face. It would have been better if it had been in the heat of battle with the guilt of dead souls still plastered to us like the blood on our hands, but he didn't want to give me dignity or a fighting chance. He wanted to assassinate me in my sleep, while I lay half-naked and unarmed in my soft bed, while he stood over me with loaded gun in hand.

I could almost see the gun now, shining in the moonlight, as he spit insults at me. His voice that had once been so guiding, the only voice that I knew I could trust.

A random memory popped in my head, I had been on the ground beside Miles. Gunshots pierced the air and I reloaded my gun, watching Miles reload his. I had cracked a joke, trying to lighten the mood and make Miles look less guilt-stricken. But then I saw Scarlet blood flowing down Miles's torso staining his light brown jacket, he had begged me to leave him and save myself. I had refused, telling him that we were brothers and brothers don't leave each other.

My mind drifted away from that memory as I watched him talk to me with that bittersweet voice, spitting out how evil I was.

It reminded me of something, someone had told me long ago. His voice had been soft and yet strong as he spoke, "Miles had done a number on you, Do you want to know why Miles betrayed you? Because you made him."

My voice had been soft and broken as I replied, "I made him?" The man had nodded and said, "That's right, Miles was loyal to you at first, but you were so paranoid and brutal and unhinged, that _you_ pushed him away"

I hadn't believed those words then, but as Miles echoed about how needlessly brutal and unhinged I was, I began to realize just how true those words are. But I didn't say that because after all, If Miles had ever really cared about me then he would be able to see the emotions that swirled, unusually unguarded, in my endless blue eyes.

There was a time, when Miles could almost read my mind. When he could look into my eyes and believe everything I said. In that time if he had seen the emotion of a shattered soul that lurked in my eyes he would have hugged me and comforted me. But now, even as I laid the emotion bare in my eyes, my soul screeching desperately at him, he turned away.

It was like something you would see in a movie. You would see two brothers fight, so angry at each other. And then one would die. It always happened like that in the movies, leaving the remaining brother filled with guilt and pain.

Only now as the door closed and my fingers gripped at the metal railing in a panic, I realized that if I died now, he wouldn't cry. No one would.

With that I turned away from Miles, Walking away with my son, Hoping that he wouldn't be the monster that I am. That's when Tom comes, knife close to my son's neck, making the movie theory come back as I ask for my life in exchange for my son's. Yet that doesn't happen, instead he tells me that he wants to help me regain the republic. It destroys my thery, For this isn't the movies, but reality. A harsh reality with no happy ending, because even as I tell my son that I will get the republic back, I know I won't. Because after all I am always betrayed, I will always be alone. I tell myself to avoid becoming close to anyone ever again, Never to go near the brother that betrays me over and over. For each time I do begin to trust someone, in the end it always leaves a fracture in my soul. I know that my soul is now shattered, with this new betrayal. Yet I don't show it, because I have no one left to tell, besides my son, but I have to be strong for him.

Yet I know that even as I vow to myself never to talk to Miles again, I know I'll come running back to him.


End file.
